


i feel you, your precious soul (and i am whole)

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Felching, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Скотт измотан попытками быть всеобщим героем и позаботиться о каждой живой душе в Андромеде. Гарри понимает, что кому-то пора вмешаться и для разнообразия позаботиться о самом Скотте.название — строки песни Depeche Mode - I Feel You





	i feel you, your precious soul (and i am whole)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [i feel you, your precious soul (and i am whole)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715496) by [thebonerpit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit). 



Гарри на него поглядывал. Не то чтобы специально, он вовсе не собирался пялиться, но каждый раз, когда он отрывал глаза от работы, его взгляд сам собой останавливался на Скотте, сидящем на своем обычном месте у кровати сестры и наблюдающим, как ее грудь размеренно поднимается и опускается при дыхании. Каждый раз после швартовки «Бури» он приходил сюда в первые же часы, даже если у него был перед этим миллион других дел. Иногда он разговаривал с Сарой, рассказывая о приключениях в Андромеде и о том, чем занималась его команда… но не сегодня. Сегодня он выглядел абсолютно измотанным. Они только вернулись с миссии, и Гарри слышал, что на этот раз Скотту пришлось оставить группу кроганских разведчиков ради спасения Первопроходца саларианцев. Выбор был просто мучительным: вне зависимости от решения, Скотт обрекал другую сторону на смерть. Теперь он едва мог держать глаза открытыми, а на его лбу залегла напряженная складка: наверняка он мысленно проигрывал каждый момент этой миссии снова и снова. Когда же Гарри понял, что Скотт начинает засыпать, то решил вмешаться. Поднявшись, он пересек комнату и положил руку ему на плечо:

— Скотт…

— М-м, — отозвался тот, все еще не открывая глаз.

— Как бы мне ни было приятно в твоей компании, но ты так если заснешь, потом будет ломить шею.

— Всегда заботитесь обо мне, доктор, — прошептал Скотт и, потерев лицо, посмотрел на Гарри. Тот тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ, все еще не убирая руку.

— Я думаю, никто не пострадает, если ты отправишься в бывшую каюту отца и немного поспишь. Я слышал, там и кровать имеется.

Скотт фыркнул, но покачал головой.

— Первопроходцам не полагается сон, Гарри.

— А вот и полагается, — возразил тот, обходя Скотта и приседая перед ним на корточки. — Считай это врачебным предписанием.

Сонно моргнув, Скотт улыбнулся, и Гарри мысленно пнул себя за то, что счел это настолько привлекательным.

— Никогда не был особо хорош в подчинении приказам… но для тебя могу сделать исключение.

Гарри обожгло щеки, и он порадовался, что краснеет не так легко. Скотт был таким милым и жалобным сейчас, таким красивым… Нет. Нет-нет-нет, это было неправильно. Гарри заставил себя подняться и немного отойти.

— Давай, иди, пока мне не пришлось вызывать Лекси, чтобы она оттащила тебя на корабль и заперла в твоей собственной каюте.

Скотт все еще тепло улыбался, вставая и потягиваясь; его футболка задралась и оголила полоску кожи, на которую Гарри уставился, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Что было просто нелепо. Он видел Скотта раздетым — был его врачом, черт побери. Но голый Скотт на осмотре в стерильной обстановке — где Гарри включал «режим доктора» — сильно отличался от милого сонного парня, что стоял перед ним сейчас: такого мягкого, уставшего и нуждающегося в заботе…

— Гарри?

— А? Что? Прости, Скотт, я… задумался.

Ему показалось, или улыбка Скотта правда стала чуть шире?

— Я спрашивал, не проводишь ли ты меня.

— Ох. Я… — Гарри оглянулся в поисках причины не идти, но в медотсеке как назло было все спокойно: все помощники на местах и прилежно работают.

— Да ладно, не мне одному нужно передохнуть, — заметил Скотт, потянув Гарри за рукав. — И мне нравится проводить с тобой время.

Гарри медленно выдохнул.

— Ладно. Но только ненадолго…

Скотт продолжал улыбаться:

— Отлично! Пойдем.

Они дружелюбно болтали по пути к транспортеру. Скотт все еще зевал, но выглядел намного… _живее_ , чем по прибытии. Он выдал пару своих жутких шуток, и Гарри охотно посмеялся — просто чтобы увидеть довольный огонек в чужих глазах. А когда Скотт — теплый и крепкий — прислонился к нему в пустой кабине, Гарри, хоть и напрягся немного, все же позволил ему это и не пытался отойти. К тому времени, как они добрались до каюты Алека, Скотт уже совсем на нем висел — как кот в поисках теплой лежанки.

— Думаю, это твоя остановка, — сказал Гарри, поморщившись: это прозвучало так, будто он провожал Скотта со свидания.

— М-м-м. Ты здесь уже бывал?

— Я… нет, если честно. Мы с твоим отцом были хорошими знакомыми и коллегами, но не друзьями в полном смысле этого слова.

— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, он ни разу не позвал тебя к себе посмотреть игру и попить пива? Я удивлен.

Гарри слышал горечь в его голосе. Алек всегда соблюдал эмоциональную дистанцию, и если Сара легко отмахивалась от этого, то Скотт был более восприимчивым; Гарри знал, что холодность Алека всегда задевала его сына сильнее, чем тот когда-нибудь сможет признать.

— Заходи. — Скотт практически втащил его внутрь до того, как Гарри успел отказаться. Каюта оказалась больше, чем он ожидал — намного больше его собственной, — хотя мебели в ней было мало. Но тут все равно было приятно, что он и озвучил. Скотт в ответ рассмеялся.

— Не совсем в моем стиле, но… — Он замолчал и, подойдя к кровати, плюхнулся посередине в позе морской звезды. — Ладно, я признаю — кровать точно удобнее, чем стул.

Гарри не сдержал смеха, а Скотт ворочался, пока с тихим довольным вздохом не устроился на мягком одеяле на спине.

— Ладно, Спящая Красавица, отдохни немного, — сказал Гарри и развернулся было уходить...

— Подожди!

Он застыл, а кругом воцарилась такая тишина, что он услышал бешеный стук своего сердца.

— Скотт, я…

— Спасибо, Гарри.

Он недоуменно нахмурился и медленно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Скотта — что было ошибкой. Тот лежал на боку, сжавшись в комок и обхватив себя руками, будто умирал от холода. Он даже не смотрел на Гарри: пялился невидящим взглядом в стену с коллекцией моделей и оружия Алека.

— Спасибо? За что?

— Просто за… не знаю. За то, что ты рядом. Позволяешь мне постоянно сидеть в медотсеке. Даже когда ты не говоришь со мной, это… приятно. Помогает расслабиться, понимаешь?

— Скотт, я всегда тебе рад, — тихо отозвался Гарри, подходя к кровати, и аккуратно присел на край, стараясь не задеть Скотта. Тот зажмурился и обхватил себя еще крепче.

— Просто иногда бывает слишком много всего, Гарри. Так чертовски много. Все на меня рассчитывают, ожидают от меня помощи, что я позабочусь об их проблемах и…

Его голос слегка сорвался, и сердце Гарри сжалось.

— Но иногда просто хочется, чтобы и о тебе позаботились в ответ, — едва слышно прошептал он.

— Это эгоистично, — резко оборвал его Скотт, открывая глаза. — Сара бы никогда…

— А ну-ка остановись, — перебил уже Гарри, — ты не Сара. И не твой отец. Нельзя постоянно себя с ними сравнивать!

— А как еще? Все остальные же сравнивают. Я это вижу по их лицам. Кора, Эддисон…

— Я не сравниваю, — напомнил Гарри, и Скотт поднял на него большие влажные глаза. — Для меня ты всегда был именно Скоттом. Скоттом, который ободрал колени, пытаясь снять кошку с дерева. Скоттом, которому сломали челюсть, когда он заступился за маленького турианца перед группой засранцев из «Терра Фирмы». Скоттом, который упросил меня накачать себя противорвотным при жутком отравлении, лишь бы сходить на выпускной к сестре. Это — Скотт, которого я знаю, и это Скотт, которым я горжусь. Горжусь, что он мой Первопроходец. Ты _всегда_ ставишь чужие интересы выше собственных. Но иногда побыть уязвимым — это нормально. Нормально хотеть, чтобы и о тебе позаботились.

Скотт засопел. Слезы еще не лились по его щекам, но он раскраснелся и закусил губу так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот прокусит ее до крови.

— Гарри, — прошептал он, бросая быстрый взгляд на его лицо, прежде чем снова отвести глаза. Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонью кисть Гарри, лежащую на кровати. — А можешь… можешь остаться? Пожалуйста?

Каждые нерв, кость и мускул в теле Гарри кричали, что надо уйти, укрыть Скотта и дать ему поспать. После сна тому точно станет намного лучше. Но… Скотт сжал его пальцы. И Гарри ответил тем же.

— Ладно. Хорошо, я останусь.

Лицо Скотта мгновенно озарила улыбка. Он потянул Гарри за руку, укладывая его на кровати рядом с собой. Тот лег и позволил Скотту прижаться к своей груди, обнял его, притягивая к себе — и Скотт расслабился со счастливым вздохом.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Просто расслабься, Скотт. Я с тобой.

Тот слабо застонал, и Гарри пришлось подавить желание сделать что-нибудь, чтобы услышать этот звук еще раз. Скотт так изголодался по простому человеческому теплу, по обычным прикосновениям, что Гарри почувствовал укол злости на Алека: тот был так сосредоточен на своей чертовой работе, что полностью игнорировал такого замечательного и чудесного сына.

— Ты такой молодец, Скотт, — вырвалось у него, — такой смелый и добрый, все тобой так гордятся!..

Тот прижался к нему спиной, оказавшись еще ближе, и Гарри беззвучно выругался, когда задница Скотта оказалась напротив его члена. Скотт переплел их пальцы, а потом поднес руку Гарри к своим губам. Гарри задержал дыхание и резко выдохнул от удивления, когда Скотт нежно ее поцеловал.

— Скотт… — Гарри хотел сказать это предупреждающе, но вышло скорее жалобно.

— Ты мне нужен. Мне… нужно, чтобы ты похвалил меня, — прошептал тот внезапно отчаянно, горячим дыханием обжигая Гарри пальцы.

На это стоило бы ответить много чем. Стоило велеть Скотту поспать. Отправить его обратно на «Бурю» выпить с Лиамом и повеселиться. Может, даже вернуться на Продромос и поговорить со всеми поселенцами, посмотреть на их успехи. Но Гарри не сказал ничего из этого. Он прижался к Скотту сильнее и поцеловал его в шею — раз, другой, — а потом потерся носом о мягкую кожу, оставляя щетиной небольшой покрасневший след.

— Ох, Скотт… — прошептал он. — Ты _очень_ хороший.

В ответ Скотт на мгновение задержал дыхание, но тут же громко застонал и дернулся в руках Гарри, поворачиваясь и целуя его везде, куда мог дотянуться. Сначала в ухо, затем в челюсть, а потом уже Гарри не выдержал и развернул его, чтобы добраться до губ. Скотт тихо постанывал, был таким податливым и открытым, когда Гарри поцеловал его крепче. Он целовал Скотта, как утопающий, и тот просто это принимал.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептал Скотт. Он тяжело дышал и облизывал слегка распухшие губы.

— Чего ты хочешь, милый? — спросил Гарри, успокаивающе поглаживая его бок. Скотт был взбудоражен и смотрел бешеным взглядом — словно переживал, что Гарри в любой момент передумает.

— Я хочу… хочу… — Закончить фразу Скотт не смог и просто потянул Гарри за футболку, пытаясь ее стянуть. Гарри быстро ему помог, а потом вернул услугу, сняв футболку со Скотта. Тот сразу же прижался к нему с тихим всхлипом, извиваясь под большими горячими ладонями Гарри, которыми тот водил по обнажившейся коже.

— Так приятно?

Скотт кивнул, снова облизал губы и потянулся, чтобы оставить влажный поцелуй на ключице Гарри.

— Ты такой идеальный, Скотт, такой прекрасный. Дай на тебя посмотреть. — Гарри нежно уложил его обратно на одеяло, быстро расстегнул его брюки и стащил их со Скотта вместе с трусами. Член Скотта уже полностью стоял, и когда Гарри повел от низа чужого бедра и выше, Скотт весь подался навстречу. — Такой красивый, — благоговейно продолжал Гарри, снова целуя его. Он готов был делать это целую вечность. Скотт, в свою очередь, царапал пояс его брюк, но Гарри мягко отодвинул его руки.

— Т-ш-ш, расслабься, милый. Дай мне о тебе позаботиться, ладно? Не волнуйся обо мне.

— Но я хочу… хочу чувствовать тебя, — выдохнул Скотт. Закинув ногу Гарри на пояс, он крепче прижал его к себе. Член Гарри потерся о него сквозь ткань, и Гарри, низко застонав, прижался лбом к чужому лбу, позволяя все-таки расстегнуть свои брюки, стянуть их и выкинуть куда-то в сторону. Когда он снова оказался на Скотте, тот подался вверх, крепко за него цепляясь, оставляя на плечах след от ногтей. Гарри тихо зашипел, но ему это нравилось: нравилось, как отчаянно Скотт его хотел. Он подразнил бы его еще, заставляя держать руки у изголовья, извиваясь без возможности дотронуться до себя без разрешения. Скотт бы так красиво умолял… но сейчас было не время для этого. Сейчас Гарри был нужен Скотту и был счастлив дать ему именно то, о чем тот просил.

Он начал покрывать поцелуями шею Скотта, слегка прикусывая кожу и получая в ответ на это новые стоны, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Добравшись до груди, он широко лизнул один сосок, напоследок придавив его языком, от чего Скотт еще сильнее вцепился ногтями в его плечи.

— Пожалуйста, ох, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — бормотал он. — Я не могу… я уже уже так близко, я…

— Я знаю, знаю, детка, — успокоил его Гарри, легонько щипая второй сосок. — Все в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. У нас еще много времени.

Скотт широко открыл рот, откидывая голову в беззвучном стоне, а Гарри продолжил спускаться ниже. Он хотел попробовать каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого сможет дотянуться, но Скотта уже крупно трясло; его не помешало бы немного успокоить, так что Гарри перестал дразнить, вместо этого наклонившись и взяв уже влажную головку его члена в рот. Скотт тут же запустил пальцы ему в волосы и совсем не нежно за них дернул, пытаясь притянуть его голову ближе. Гарри ухмыльнулся — насколько мог в таком положении, и позволил ему задать темп. Скотт был молод, отчаян и, хоть ему и недоставало опыта и искусности, сейчас он так неудержимо желал его, что Гарри был готов сделать для него все, что угодно.

Челюсть Гарри даже не успела устать до того, как Скотт кончил с криком прямо ему в горло. Гарри проглотил все без остатка и облизал губы, а потом вернулся обратно наверх. Скотт успокоился, и Гарри смог наконец-то вдоволь насладиться медленными глубокими поцелуями и тихими стонами. Но Скотт все еще хотел обвиваться вокруг него, как осьминог, и сохранять тактильный контакт, насколько это было возможно. И Гарри это устраивало, он был согласен бездумно целоваться всю ночь, хоть и был до сих пор болезненно возбужден. В его голове была эта абсолютно нелогичная вера, что если вести будет Скотт — будет решать, насколько далеко он хочет зайти, — то все происходящее станет чуть менее непристойным и неправильным. Боже, он годился Скотту в отцы… не говоря уже о том, что они прямо сейчас лежали вцепившись друг в друга на старой кровати Алека. Гарри немного ненавидел себя за то, что это так заводило.

Скотт тихо застонал и отстранился — раскрасневшийся и обольстительный, как само воплощение порока.

— Ты в порядке, милый?

— Да… боже, Гарри, ты такой… — Скотт провел руками по его мускулистой спине, дотрагиваясь везде, где мог достать. Хоть Гарри и был старше, он держал себя в чертовски хорошей форме, и даже почувствовал укол гордости от того, как Скотт задрожал, когда он сжал вокруг него сильные руки. — Ты можешь?.. Я хочу…

— Что угодно, Скотт. Все, что захочешь.

Тот застонал и прикусил губу, прежде чем набрался смелости снова посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Хочу тебя внутри, — прошептал он.

Гарри чуть не кончил от одних только этих слов. Скотт выглядел так смущенно и отчаянно с широко открытыми глазами и влажными губами, что Гарри кивнул и начал двигаться, меняя их позу, до того, как осознал, что это делает.

— Хорошо… можешь лечь на живот? Сделаешь это для меня? — Скотт все еще очень хотел физического контакта, но для задуманного эта позиция будет намного удобнее.

Скотт выдохнул короткое «ага», а потом перевернулся и посмотрел на Гарри через плечо:

— Я тебе доверяю.

И, черт побери, это было как удар под дых.

Задница Скотта тоже была идеальной: подтянутой и мускулистой, но мягкой на ощупь. Гарри положил на нее ладони, и она приятно вздрогнула от прикосновения. Он раздвинул ноги Скотта немного пошире в стороны, чтобы устроиться между ними и, наклонившись, провел языком по его входу. Скотт явно этого не ожидал, потому что резко дернулся вперед.

— О черт! Черт-черт-черт, сделай… сделай так еще!

Гарри рассмеялся и поцеловал нежную кожу на его бедре.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.

Он набрал немного слюны и снова наклонился вперед, облизывая и посасывая, пока Скотт не стал там достаточно влажным. Он был все еще расслаблен после оргазма, достаточно, чтобы язык легко входил внутрь. Скотт издал громкий стон и подался навстречу его лицу; его бедра дрожали от напряжения.

— Так приятно? Тебе нравится?

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

— Хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, как это приятно. Хочу слышать твои прекрасные стоны, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри, немного теряя самоконтроль при виде готового Скотта, будто умоляющего о том, чтобы быть наполненным.

— Я… не могу!

— Нет, можешь, сладкий, не будь таким стеснительным. Это так горячо… ты даже не представляешь, какой ты идеальный.

Гарри аккуратно вставил палец внутрь, всего на половину, и облизал растянутую кожу вокруг. Скотт тут же подался назад, насаживаясь на его палец, и протяжно застонал.

— Как я и сказал, идеальный. — Гарри медленно проталкивал палец вперед. — Смотри, какой ты молодец: такой открытый и нетерпеливый. И все это для меня.

— Да, да, о черт, это так приятно. Хочу еще.

— Еще? М-м-м, такой жадный мальчик...

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, мне нужно… о боже, папочка, пожалуйста!

Гарри замер и почувствовал, что Скотт вокруг него тоже напрягся. Член дернулся сам собой, и пришлось даже прихватить его, чтобы снять немного напряжения.

— Я… прости, я не…

— Т-ш-ш, Скотт, иди сюда, — быстро успокоил его Гарри, вытаскивая палец. Он прижал Скотта к своей груди, крепко его обнимая. — Не извиняйся, не надо.

Тот трясся, и Гарри прижал его к себе еще сильнее. Он видел, что Скотт снова был полностью возбужден, так что медленно опустил руку и обвил ладонь вокруг его члена. Он начал двигать ей вверх-вниз, прикусывая мочку чужого уха, пытаясь заставить Скотта снова расслабиться.

— Сможешь лечь обратно? Дай… папочке о тебе позаботиться.

Скотт как-то совсем отчаянно застонал, и тело Гарри словно током прошибло от удовольствия. От его слов член Скотта начал капать предэякулятом, Скотт резко поднял одну руку и запустил ее Гарри в волосы, чтобы прижать того еще ближе, хоть это и было уже не очень возможно. И это так возбуждало, так чертовски возбуждало, что Гарри еле-еле сдерживался.

— Черт, хочу твои губы. — Гарри развернул Скотта к себе и резко его поцеловал. Скотт податливо открыл рот и застонал, встречая его язык. Когда Гарри отстранился, глаза Скотта все еще были закрыты, а на губах играла мягкая улыбка, будто он о чем-то замечтался.

— Все еще со мной, милый?

— Да… да, — вздохнул тот.

— Хороший мальчик.

Гарри нежно уложил Скотта обратно на кровать, и тот поерзал бедрами, как кот. Бросив горящий взгляд через плечо, он прикусил губу, а потом потянулся и вставил в себя собственный палец. Гарри чуть не подавился, вызвав у Скотта ухмылку.

— Ты невыносим, — простонал Гарри, хлопнув того по заднице. Скотт вскрикнул, но улыбаться не перестал. — Давай я все сделаю, детка.

— Хорошо, папочка, — послушно отозвался Скотт, вытаскивая палец и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Такой хороший мальчик, посмотри на себя! Такой послушный, — похвалил Гарри, водя рукой по выгнутой спине. — Думаю, ты заслужил награду.

Скотт снова заерзал, Гарри мягко рассмеялся и активировал омни-тул. У него было много медицинских настроек на разные гели и мази, и слава богу, что имелась и смазка, потому что искать что-нибудь сейчас было бы тяжко. Он смазал два пальца и поводил ими вокруг входа Скотта, а потом медленно, очень медленно ввел их внутрь. Они легко вошли, и Скотт дернул бедрами, насаживаясь Гарри на руку.

— Тебе нравится, правда? Нравятся мои пальцы внутри?

Скотт застонал и кивнул.

— Еще, еще, черт, пожалуйста!

Гарри ни в чем не мог ему отказать. Он добавил третий палец, растягивая еще сильнее, протолкнул их глубже и повернул. Он легко нашел простату — плюсы докторской практики, — и когда надавил на нее, Скотт подпрыгнул и попытался потереться членом об одеяло.

— Ну нет, милый, иди сюда, — покачал головой Гарри, приподнимая его обратно над кроватью. Тот захныкал от потери контакта. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил только от моего члена. Сможешь сделать это для меня?

Скотт затрясся под ним, но кивнул, продолжая насаживаться ему на руку.

— Я готов. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, папочка, ты мне нужен, я… я покажу тебе, я могу быть таким хорошим...

— Ты уже хороший, детка, — заверил его Гарри, делая еще пару толчков пальцами до того, как полностью их вытащить. Он нанес смазку на член и остановился, осознав, что никакой защиты у них нет… и он сильно сомневался, что у Алека в комнате завалялось что-то подходящее.

— Скотт… у меня нет презерватива.

— М-м? — Тот обернулся, глядя на него расфокусированным взглядом.

— У меня нет защиты. Я знаю, что ты чист, и ты можешь верить мне, что я тоже, но… если тебе от этого не по себе…

— Именно так я и хочу, — внезапно четко и ясно отозвался Скотт. — Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе. Хочу… черт, хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.

Гарри пробила крупная дрожь, и ему пришлось ухватиться за бедро Скотта, чтобы успокоиться, от чего тот застонал и подался навстречу. Член Гарри оказался между его ягодиц прямо перед входом, и они оба замерли.

— Скажи это еще раз, — прорычал Гарри и, взяв член в руку, начал дразнить Скотта, водя между ягодиц головкой.

— О черт. Черт! Пожалуйста!

— Скажи. Хочу, чтобы ты попросил меня.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, я буду таким хорошим, пожалуйста, кончи в меня, папочка.

Гарри резко выдохнул и, с силой вцепившись в бедра Скотта, перевернул его на спину. Он поднял его ноги, придерживая над коленями; мышцы Скотта вздрагивали от напряжения.

— Подержи так ноги для меня, — приказал он, и Скотт сразу же заменил его руки своими. Боже, он выглядел невероятно: с широко разведенными ногами, таким готовым и растянутым — для Гарри. Тот подвинулся ближе и, надавив на вход головкой, громко застонал, проталкиваясь внутрь. Скотт тяжело дышал; румянец покрывал его тело от щек по всей груди.

— Ты в порядке? — смог сказать Гарри.

— Да, черт, да, я в порядке, не останавливайся.

Все вокруг замерло и размылось, пока Гарри входил на всю длину; весь его мир сосредоточился на Скотте. Как только Гарри вошел до конца, он выдохнул и подался еще немного вперед — надавливая на ноги Скотта, чтобы те оказались прижатыми к его груди. Скотт оказался очень гибким, что навело бы Гарри на бессчетное количество грязных мыслей, будь он сейчас способен думать. Вместо этого он просто повернулся и поцеловал лодыжку Скотта.

— Скотт… детка, ты великолепен.

Тот весь растаял и сжался внутри.

— Пожалуйста, двигайся, я не могу…

Гарри еще раз мягко поцеловал его, куда пришлось, а потом начал двигаться, медленно и глубоко, с низкими стонами, умирая от того, каким горячим был вокруг него Скотт. Сам Скотт не сильно от него отличался: едва сфокусированные глаза, короткие частые выдохи и крепко сжатые на собственных ногах руки. Гарри чувствовал, как тот пытается подаваться навстречу, ухмыльнулся и взял его за подбородок:

— Так хочешь мой член, правда?..

— О боже да, да, это так… так хорошо.

— Скажи мне, как тебе нравится быть таким полным и растянутым. Таким влажным и открытым для меня, таким плохим мальчишкой для папочки.

Это вызвало у Скотта громкий стон, почти всхлип, и Гарри толкнулся в него достаточно сильно, чтобы тот подпрыгнул над кроватью.

— Да, продолжай издавать эти звуки, детка, вот так… так чертовски горячо…

Гарри уже начал сбиваться с ритма и понимал, что его надолго не хватит. Он хотел бы продолжить, остаться внутри и подразнить Скотта подольше, затрахать так, чтобы тот не мог завтра толком ходить. Скотту уже, наверное, с непривычки придется несладко, но пока он становился только громче, подаваясь навстречу тяжелым толчкам, которые становились все сильнее. Он капал смазкой себе на живот, и Гарри знал, что задевает внутри него все, что нужно.

— Папочка, я… так близко, мне надо…

— Все в порядке, милый, в любой момент, когда захочешь. Кончи на моем члене, как хороший мальчик.

Сохраняя быстрый темп, Гарри потянулся к соскам Скотта и сжал их достаточно сильно, чтобы тот выгнулся дугой.

— Да! Да, черт, вот так, черт-черт-черт, я…

Скотт кричал, пока полностью не охрип, и кончал, забрызгивая себя спермой. Он выглядел абсолютно непристойно, и Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда тот был красивее, чем теперь. Ему пришлось замедлиться из-за того, как Скотт сотрясался в оргазме — он сжался сильно, почти до боли, и Гарри хотел подождать, пока тот хоть немного придет в себя, чтобы закончить.

— Скотт… иди сюда, — прошептал он, раздвигая чужие ноги и давая им упасть на кровать, а потом склонился и поцеловал Скотта долгим глубоким поцелуем. — Я здесь, все в порядке, я здесь.

— Пожалуйста… — голос Скотта так и не вернулся полностью, — не останавливайся. Хочу, чтобы ты меня наполнил.

Гарри зарычал, и его бедра сами собой подались вперед.

— Ты уверен? Завтра все будет болеть и…

— Я так и хочу, — сказал Скотт. Выглядел он так, будто ему вытрахали последние остатки разума. Он криво ухмыльнулся и дотянулся до места, где член Гарри входил в него; собственное прикосновение заставило его резко вздохнуть. — Это так здорово.

Что Гарри мог на это ответить? Он немного сменил позицию и сел на пятки, устроив задницу Скотта на своих коленях, а потом начал двигаться снова; сначала нежно, а потом разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее до недавнего темпа. Скотт под ним был похож на желе; он вытянул руки и вцепился в изголовье, чтобы, выгибая спину, еще глубже принимать Гарри.

— Скажи это еще раз для меня, детка, — простонал Гарри, чувствуя копящееся внизу живота напряжение. — Скажи, и я сделаю именно то, о чем ты просил.

— Кончи в меня, папочка! — выдохнул Скотт, глядя прямо ему в глаза безо всякого стыда. Гарри будто со скалы упал; он вошел так глубоко, как только смог, кончая с беззвучным стоном. Весь дрожа, он повалился на все еще тяжело дышащего Скотта, пытаясь отдышаться. Вся его кожа была покрыта потом, но Скотт был таким же липким и мокрым, так что он не возражал. 

В конце концов Гарри пришлось пошевелиться. Он как мог медленно вытащил член из Скотта, но тот все равно поморщился.

— Прости, милый, тебе…

— Нет-нет… В смысле, да, но черт, это даже приятно, — со смешком сказал Скотт.

— Выглядишь… черт, Скотт, я физически не могу повторить это скоро, но ты заставляешь меня этого хотеть. Больше, чем когда-либо.

Гарри отвел ногу Скотта в сторону, и зрелище вытекающей из него спермы было самым грязным и прекрасным на свете. Может, Гарри был все еще слегка пьян от такого крышесносного секса, но он не задумываясь нагнулся и попробовал ее на вкус. Скотт резко втянул воздух и зарылся руками Гарри в волосы, даже не понимая, хочет оттолкнуть его или прижать сильнее, но он позволил Гарри продолжать, пока окончательно не превратился в трясущееся и умоляющее перестать желе.

— Не могу… не могу, это слишком! — стонал он, и Гарри сжалился, напоследок поцеловав его бедро. Он улегся обратно, обнимая Скотта одной рукой, и улыбнулся, когда тот потянул его вторую руку на себя, превращая его жест в полноценные объятия.

— Скотт, ты идеальный. Ты был таким чертовски хорошим.

Тот просто счастливо вздохнул и прижался к его груди. Если им и предстояли какие-то переживания о последствиях и приличиях, это могло подождать до утра. Все, что Гарри мог сделать сейчас — это потянуться и выключить свет, а потом снова обнять Скотта, целуя его в макушку и слушая, как выравнивается дыхание, теплым облачком оседающее на его груди.


End file.
